1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus that are used to fixedly secure an object thereto, in a nature of a vise. More particularly, the present invention relates to bottle jacks, to chain vises, and to pipe benders.
2. Description of Related Art
Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
A vise is generally a mechanical apparatus used for holding or clamping a workpiece or other objects to facilitate work to be performed on the workpiece or other object with tools such as pipe wrenches, saws, planes, drills, mills, screwdrivers, sandpaper, etc. The workpiece, while held in the vise, may be cut, threaded and so on. A vise (i.e., a workholding device) is an assembly with one fixed jaw and one moveable jaw, or a jaw and a latching member, and so on, and is often used to hold simple rectangular, cubic, or cylindrical workpieces on a mill or machining center. For a vise having one jaw and a latching member, the object or workpiece is typically encircled by the latching member and held tightly between the jaw and the latching member.
A conventional chain vise has a base, a V-shaped jaw projected upwardly at one end from the base, and a V-shaped support projecting upwardly at the other end of the base so that a segment a pipe or similar material resting in the jaw and in the support is in a condition of stable equilibrium. A chain is anchored to the base in the vicinity of the jaw and can be wrapped over the pipe. The chain is provided with a tightening mechanism for tightening the chain over the pipe and holding the pipe against the jaw. In this way, the pipe is held securely in the chain vise.
A screw jack is a device used to fully or partially lift an object off the ground. Depending on their size, these devices can be used to raise the corner of a vehicle, or to lift it several feet in the air so workers can access the bottom of the vehicle. Screw jacks are often found in machine shops, auto repair facilities and in the automotive racing industry. Many vehicles also have a screw jack included with the spare tire kit, so drivers can repair a flat tire more easily. Very large screw jack systems are even used to lift houses for foundation repair or replacement.
A bottle jack is a hydraulic jack that can be placed in a horizontal position. These jacks push against a lever, which lifts the main lift arm. Bottle jacks have a longer handle than most hydraulic jacks, however, and it is possible to get more lift per stroke with the increased leverage they provide when compared to regular models of jacks. Bottle jacks are versatile because their horizontal position makes it possible to place them in tight spots and to provide good leverage.
Various patents have issued relating to chain vises. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,476, issued on Aug. 26, 1975 to A. R. Giampaglia, shows a chain vise in which a first pair of jaws is rigidly attached to a support and a second pair of jaws is pivotably attached to the support. A threaded shaft rotatably attached to the first pair of jaws is engaged with a threaded block in a second pair of jaws. When the shaft is rotated by a crank, it draws the pivotable second pair of jaws toward or away from the first pair of jaws. The shaft and crank maintain a fixed relation to the first pair of jaws which are rigidly attached to the support.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,919, issued on Jun. 13, 2000 to Hammit et al., describes a stand for chain vise. This support structure for a chain vise has portions for engaging a support surface and includes a mechanism for tilting the chain vise relative to the support surface. The chain vise includes a jaw with a chain extending thereover. A mechanical wheel is utilized so as to draw the ends of the chain downwardly so as to be in compressive contact with the object.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that operates as a three-in-one tool that includes a chain vise, a bottle jack and a pipe bender.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that effectively distributes forces evenly over the secured object.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that avoids single contact forces.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for securing objects that has a lower failure rate than existing vises.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for securing objects that has a long life expectancy.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for securing objects that has a very small storage volume.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for securing objects that has reduced scaring, marring, damage or shape alteration.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for securing objects that is adapted to a wide variety of fields of use.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for securing objects that can be mountable on exterior surfaces, such as work benches or service vehicles.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for securing objects that can be used with a wide variety of shapes and sizes of objects.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.